


Day 3 - Fencing

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Kagami is so done, Riposte, Week 1: Just Friends, Worrywart Adrien, fencing terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "I know. Marinette is an amazing fencer, and I know she will be great." he sighed then gave her a pleading look. "Hey, can I ask a favor?"Kagami rolled her eyes indignantly."Can you check Marinette for me? I know that you have your own set of tournaments, but I can't go to the Women's area and you have an access - ""Yeah, yeah. I know what you are going to say, Agreste."





	Day 3 - Fencing

**Author's Note:**

> I got this inspiration from reading several forum posts on FencingDotCom website and LOL'ed how ridiculous the topics were there. 
> 
> These fencers and their weird innuendos

It was Marinette's first fencing tournament and currently, she was having an internal crisis.

"Relax, Marinette. You can do this," Adrien soothed as he secured her helmet. "Remember what I've taught you? You lunge if - "

"You are going to attack," she replied, extending her arms fully.

"Correct. How about parry?"

She moved her forearm "You go on defense."

"That's right, you parry if you are going to block the lunge." he nodded with a grin. "And riposte?"

"A counterattack."

"Very good," he beamed then patted her head. "I'm so proud for you, Marinette. You might be an amateur, but your skills are on par with other experienced fencers. I'm very much confident that you will reach the Finals."

"Bu-but what if I failed the first round?" she shrunk and cowered on her seat. "What if I fell down and accidentally stab my opponent? Or stub my toes? Or break my sword? What if...what if..."

Large hands wrapped her shivering fingers. "Nothing will go wrong, Marinette. You've practiced well. You perfected your stance. Moreover, you were capable of disarming me with your foil."

"Bu-but that was just luck!"

"You are simply talented. You even made the cut all by yourself!" he retorted proudly then squeezed her hands for assurance. "Don't be nervous, okay? No one's pressuring you. If you ever lost the first round, it's fine. You will never fall down. You can stab your opponent multiple times, no one is going to put the blame on you. At the end of the day, win or lose, we are going to eat some Andre's ice cream. So no more second thoughts, grab your weapon, and have fun."

"Re-really?"

He nodded. "You have my word."

Marinette cracked a smile then wobbled towards her area.

 _You can do it, Marinette_ , he mouthed silently. _I believe in you._

"You are doing well, Instructor Agreste."

He jerked when a familiar voice broke his reverie. "Ka-Kagami?!"

"Marinette is not the only one who needs to relax." The blue-haired fencer chuckled. "She'll do fine, Adrien. You don't need to worry much."

"I know. Marinette is an amazing fencer, and I know she will be great." he sighed then gave her a pleading look. "Hey, can I ask a favor?"

Kagami rolled her eyes indignantly.

"Can you check Marinette for me? I know that you have your own set of tournaments, but I can't go to the Women's area and you have an access - "

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you are going to say, Agreste. Make sure that Marinette drinks plenty of water. Make sure that Marinette wipes her sweat with a clean towel. Make sure that Marinette wraps her fingers with a gauze in case she developed some callouses. Make sure that Marinette tied her hair well so that it will not cover her sight. Make sure that Marinette - "

"I-It's okay now, Kagami. I got it," he interjected with a beet-red face. "You-you don't have to narrate everything to me."

"I have to do it or you'll narrate everything to me _again_." she deadpanned.

"Agreste!" M. D'Argencourt yelled. "You're next!"

"Focus on your own set first before you focused on your friend" the female fencer patted his shoulder then walked away. "Good luck."

"Wa-Wait Kagami! I forgot to tell you something! Please inform Marinette that - "

" ** _I will not forget to inform Marinette that you see her more than just a friend_**!"

The blond choked his spit.

Thankfully, Marinette was too far to hear the outburst.

Sadly, his fellow teammates heard everything crystal clear.

"Agreste!" his teacher yelled angrily. "Bring your _foutre_ ass here right now or I will make a Call!"

"I-I'm coming!"

Adrien immediately grabbed his saber then jogged towards the Directeur, abandoning the raucous whistles and teasings from his teammates.

" _ADRIEN_!"

The blond fencer turned his head towards a familiar voice and realized that _hey_ , he didn't mind hearing it the rest of his life.

" _ **Fence** **well**_!" Marinette shouted with glee. She was cupping her mouth with her hands as she stood on a monoblock chair. " _ **Thrust and poke them with your sword**_!"

It took them five seconds to register the _other_ meaning behind her words, and another three seconds for the crowd to burst out laughing.


End file.
